


on the sleeve

by nemju



Category: VIXX
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, also clouds are quaking at this fluff, due to very quick escalation, lapslock cause im me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 19:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14479416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemju/pseuds/nemju
Summary: jaehwan needs a shirt and sanghyuk so happens to be wearing one.





	on the sleeve

**Author's Note:**

> dumb thing cause i saw these [tweets](https://twitter.com/luvsiks/status/990627069838049280) on twitter as i was getting into bed :') hope op is fine with me writing this otherwise lmk if not!! dont wanna cause anything ;o;

‘you looking for something, hyung?'

it is about ten minutes to his scheduled gaming session of the night and he’s looking for his one special gaming shirt. it’s yellow plaid and long sleeved and feels so, so soft to snuggle in while he attempts to obliterate the opposing team. the past few times he wore that while gaming he got up to three kills, which is such a rarity for him even hongbin came over to congratulate him. therefore it must be a lucky shirt.

unfortunately, it’s a lucky shirt that currently isn’t on his body, but on sanghyuk’s. he fits right under the door frame like a barricade and jaehwan crosses his arms to hopefully make himself pass off as somewhat intimidating. knowing sanghyuk, it probably doesn’t, but maybe one day it will if he tries hard enough.

‘i need that shirt.'

sanghyuk has the audacity to look down, pick up the material between two fingers and inspect. as if he isn’t aware of how much jaehwan treasures it. he was around those nights, and jaehwan specifically made sure to shout loud enough for everyone in the dorm to hear about his victories.

‘this shirt? it’s mine though.'

jaehwan splutters, shocked at the balls on this boy. if only he weren’t so big, jaehwan would have pushed him to the ground by now.

‘no, just because you paid for it doesn’t mean it’s _yours_.'

sanghyuk doesn’t respond to that and stares at him all amused, which pisses jaehwan off honestly. it’s so unfair how he can do nothing and still win. he chews on his lip, wracking his brain for a plan b.

‘please, hyung, you know that won’t work on me.'

jaehwan comes back to reality, and is just about to ask what ’that’ could be when his overworked brain clicks it into place for him. oh, sanghyuk’s so going to regret saying that.

he strides over to him in big steps, plan already mapped out in his head. he shamelessly plants his palms on the broad chest in front of him and pushes them up over sanghyuk's shoulders, admiring the material under his fingers. it’s really so soft, and it’s not unlike how sanghyuk’s lips feel landing over his.

no matter how many times they do this, it still makes jaehwan want to explode. he’s pressed in so close, jaehwan’s linked arms around sanghyuk’s neck. he feels sanghyuk smile as he walks them backwards into the room, door gently swinging shut behind them. large hands grab at his waist, and although he is incapable of exploding literally, he sure does so in every metaphorical universe.

little shit is probably as aware of the plan as he is, but jaehwan doesn’t care when he gets pushed against a wall with little shit caging him in. the extra surface makes sanghyuk excited and the kiss turns from a mellow little jingle to a full blown orchestra, complete with cymbal crashes and all. sanghyuk slips his hands up his shirt and jaehwan almost forgets who he is, and what he’s here for.

sanghyuk breaks off suddenly, drawing a whine from jaehwan. he gets a finger in the face, sanghyuk telling him to wait. and wait he does, watching in awe as sanghyuk unbuttons the shirt, deft fingers working quickly over them. he tugs on it, letting it fall off to reveal wonderfully smooth skin, every inch ready for jaehwan to sink his teeth into. god help him.

‘here you go.'

jaehwan’s breathtaking view suddenly gets obstructed by yellow plaid in his face. he pulls it off and sees sanghyuk smiling again, instead now shirtless and disheveled and looking super sexy and jaehwan gets maybe a hundred times more pissed off than before. what the fuck. he tosses the shirt as hard as possible across the room.

‘no, fuck that.'

the smirk on sanghyuk’s face doesn’t budge and something tells jaehwan he’s been one step ahead of him the whole time.

‘ _careful_ , that’s mine-'  
‘you’re mine.'

-

jaehwan shows up to the game about two hours late with no shirt, and to the surprise of everyone, miraculously manages to bag four kills.

he supposes he has a new pre-game tradition instead of a lucky shirt to count on from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is all over the place hdjhkshfd the PLAN was to leave sanghyuk blueballed but like jaehwan i got sidetracked uh hh hh hah a


End file.
